New Beginnings
by cassrose
Summary: After numerous late night dinners Olivia makes her move. Will be rated M in future chapters. First fanfic so reviews welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so my first fan fiction. Should i continue? Some reviews/criticism/ideas would be appreciated. Thanks

**Alex POV**

I had my back to her, cleaning up after another late night dinner together. I heard her behind me.

"Alex" she whispered

She had been quiet all evening, something I had put down to more problems with her useless excuse of a husband who thankfully was away on one of his numerous business trips.

I turned around and was slightly taken back at what I saw. She was standing there, unmoving, staring; her eyes were glassed over as if she was going to cry. The Olivia I know hardly ever cries.

"Liv, are you ok" I asked

She said nothing only continued to stare. "Liv?" I repeated, giving her a questioning look

"I have been wanting for this for a long time" she said quietly as she slowly closed the distance between us

"Wanting what Olivia?" She was standing so close to me now, it has always been hard to be this close to her; to ignore the overwhelming desire to bend down and kiss her. I quickly expelled the thought from my mind.

"You" she whispered staring down at the floor

My breath hitched, I was searching my brain for what she could possibly mean

"I see the way you look at me" she said louder this time

"ahh um Liv… I um…what?" I muttered rather incoherently

She tore her eyes away from the floor and looked straight into mine, it felt like they were burning into my soul.

"You know what; I know you feel it to"

I did oh god, I did. But she was married, unhappily yes but married neither the less.

"Liv what about Greg?" I asked. My heart my thumping in my chest, I have dreamed of this moment for so long.

She shook her head and we both knew nothing more needed to be said.

I reached out to caress her face, she moaned as my fingers brushed over her soft skin. Her eyes bore into me as she slowly brought her lips to mine. I let out a small moan and that was all the encouragement she needed. Before I knew it she had me pinned against the bench, her hands on my hips making their way up my body. The kiss that started so carefully and gently turned fierce with all the pent up need and desire.

**Olivia's POV**

Greg was gone again, not that I minded, we were married in name only. It had started out ok, I was lonely, he wanted a wife on his arm at all his important business functions. It worked. Then I meet Alex and my world started to crumple. We started spending a lot of time together; I would count down the days till Greg left on one of his business trips. I stopped asking him where he was going, who he was going with. I didn't care and although at first he was surprised I also think he was glad that he didn't have to keep making up lies and excuses about all those women merely being work colleagues.

The then late night dinners started, the cosy dinners on the couch drinking wine, talking and watching movies. It was the first time in my life I was truly content to just sit and relax. At first I was reserved, thought that my school girl crush was one sided and silly, but then it become more than that and I felt there was something more to our friendship. We told each other things no one else knew, we shared so many moments where I was sure she was going to kiss me, only to crack a joke or do something silly so that the moment would slip away. I knew where we were heading; I knew it was only a matter of time before we crossed the line. It was scary but empowering at the same time. How could one person have so much control over me, over my body, over my emotions?

Then one day before Greg left we had a fight, a big screaming match back and forth about something so insufficient. I finally realised I had had enough; I don't know why I waited so long to let myself have happiness.

I had been quiet all evening, I knew she was worried; she kept looking at me checking if I was alright. I couldn't say anything; I wanted to wait until the right moment to show her. In the back of my mind I had a fear that all those moments, all those feelings were only felt on my behalf, I was nervous but knew it was now or never.

I went into my room to change as she was cleaning up, I was so nervous I felt like I would burst into tears. She had her back to me as I moved into the kitchen.

"Alex" I whispered standing behind her

She turned around clearly looking confused. Do it now my head was screaming. And so I did, I crossed the line that had been begging to be crossed for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alex's POV**

When I first walked into the precinct on that first day my nervousness was only accelerated when I came face to face to Olivia, of course at the time I didn't know her name or anything about her. I was infatuated from that first day, even though right from the start we often fought, we seemed had a mutual respect for one another and our roles we had to play to get the job done.

It took a long time to find out she was married; she never wore a ring so I assumed she was single. To say I was crushed when she slipped into the conversation she was married would be understatement, I think she may have realised because for a brief moment I faulted and my expression must have shown how I felt, but thankfully she didn't let on. It wasn't until much later she gave me an idea as to why she never wore a ring or talked about him. I felt slightly guilty because the more I knew about her marriage and husband the happier and more hopeful I became.

And then the dinners started, innocently at first, both of us craving company away from the mentally exhausting job that demands so much from us. I relished the time we spent together and the more we did the more I wanted. She was like a drug. After a while I felt something change between us and I knew she felt it to, there was a different energy between us, and we would constantly openly flirt with each other. This went on for a long time but I felt like this was all it was going to be, I knew I should've pulled away, I knew it would probably result pain but I couldn't, I just couldn't stay away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia's POV**

I pulled away from her, still only inches from her soft lips

"Bedroom. Now" I managed to say before her lips were on mine again, her tongue thrusting into my mouth.

I broke away again and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the bedroom, we were practically running. I threw her onto the bed and got on top of her, straddling her stomach. I reached up and removed my top, unclipped my bra then threw it across the room. She let of a deep moan which made my panties even wetter. Her hands come up to play with my breasts but I stopped her.

"Wait Alex, I want you naked first"

"mmmm ok, im keen for that" she said in a sexy voice

I got off her and removed my pants then my panties, standing in front of her naked. The look of lust in her eyes as they trailed over my body made me crazy, I moved back onto the bed pulling off her pants as she removed her top, lust and desire taking over

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I trailed my hands down her body, over her breasts, pausing to play with her hard nipples, then continued down over her smooth flat stomach, over her hips finally getting to where she wanted me to most.

"Please Liv, please" she moaned breathlessly, urging me to touch her, I didn't want to give in straight away; I wanted her to tease her more. I moved my hands down her thighs while I kissed her hips and stomach then I slowly brought my lips lower until I reached the top of her folds. She squirmed and moaned beneath me and just watching and hearing her made me feel like I could come any moment. I moved myself so that I was straddling her thigh, letting my wetness drip onto her, she groaned and tried to reach up and touch me but I pinned her hands down while slowly moving my centre off her soft thigh.

"mmmm oh god Liv, you are so wet" she whispers, her eyes are closed and she rocks her hips hoping to get some relief.

"Open your eyes" I command, and as she does I pushed two fingers deep inside her. She cried out and bucked her hips up, her thigh hitting my clit and making me moan in pleasure.

Oh god, oh god she moaned over and over as I thrust into her. Seeing her whittling beneath me and her bucking against my pussy is bringing me so close, I somehow manage to pull myself away, wanting to bring her to ecstasy first. I pull my fingers out of her, her eyes flew open, a begging look on her face, wanting me to continue. I moved off her and down the bed bringing my arms under her thighs and lifting them up and apart before burying my head between them. I looked up at her and watched her face as I dipped my tongue in her entrance then moved it in one swift lick upwards to her clit. I moved my tongue over it softly as she yelled out my name; my fingers moved down and thrust hard into her again. I curled my fingers up and pumped into her as I continued to explore her clit with my tongue. It didn't take long until I felt her walls tighten around my fingers as they continued to move inside her. She's moaned and cried out my name over and over and in one final primal like growl I took her over the edge. I moved my tongue down and lapped up her come as she shakes and gasps beneath me.

"Jesus Liv, that was…. Amazing" she said as I moved myself up and covered her body with mine. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face, god I had been waiting to see that for a long time.

After a few moments she looked at me with hunger in her eyes. "Olivia, I want my fingers in you now" and before I knew it she had flipped me over and was on top of me, her hands wasting no time before moving straight towards my soaking centre and expertly brings me to a hard climax.

"Al…" I said, Alex in my arms after another round of mind blowing sex

"mmmm"

"Alex…."

"What Liv?" Alex replied as she moved her head up to look into my eyes

"Um… well, Alex. I love you" I muttered quickly

A huge smile settled over her face, the combination of that, her flushed cheeks and messy hair looked so beautiful it made my heart flutter.

"I love you too Olivia, I really do" Alex said before reaching up and bringing her lips to mine and kissing me softly.

We lay like that for a long time, finally drifting off to a peaceful sleep both of us content to be in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Short chapter... has a bit of swearing. Reviews would be really helpful :-)

**Olivia's POV**

"What the fuck" I heard rousing me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see Greg standing in the doorway.

"Greg, what are you doing home" I yelled jumping up. Behind me Alex now awake quickly grabbed the sheet and tried to cover herself.

"My trip was canceled. God Olivia, what the fuck? Your cheating on me with a woman, god damn I always knew there was something wrong with you" He screamed at me.

"Seriously Greg? The only thing wrong with me is that I'm married to you and don't you start with me about cheating, have you ever been faithful to me?"

"That's not the point Olivia, I have never fucked someone in our bed"

I scoffed and then remembered Alex. "Look can you get out of here so we can get dressed" I said. "Just come back later and we will talk ok?"

"Whatever Olivia, I'll call you when I get a chance and then I'll come back and get my stuff" He replied as he walked through the apartment and out the door, slamming it behind him.

I stood there for a moment; realisation hit me of how much my life has just suddenly changed.

"Liv, im so sorry" Alex whispered behind me

"Alex im not" I replied, recovering quickly and turning around to face her. "He was going to find out soon enough" I said

"Are you sure Olivia, what about all your things?"

"Alex you know I'm sure, I love you, I want you" I said as I moved back over to her and covered her face in kisses. "And I can get new things, I don't care" She looked unsure for a moment before a huge smile crossed her face.

"So this means your all mine now?" she said cheekily

I laughed and pulled the sheet off her "come on let's go have a shower and then have some breakfast"

After showering, dressing and having a quick breakfast, Alex left giving me time to reflect on what had happened. I felt bad about Greg having to see us like that but it's not like he didn't know I was more interested in women, we hardly had sex and when we did it was either in anger or it was dull and lifeless. I felt relieved that I didn't have to sit down and tell him, it was just easier this way. The split should be simple, the apartment is in his name, I have a few pieces of furniture but most of it is his. I don't mind, it will be nice to get out and buy what I like. What Alex and I like I thought as I smiled. Us. Being together properly is an exciting prospect, now that I have her I can't imagine ever having to her let go.

Greg called a few hours later, not bothering to care anymore. It seemed strange that after so long it was finally ending, we were finally admitting the truth. We arranged that I would have a few weeks to move out, get the divorce done quickly and move on, never see each other again. Or so we thought.


End file.
